The home appliance in a home performs a function of each of the home appliances, such as a refrigerator, a washing machine, and an air conditioner to provide convenience to a user.
Currently, the home appliances in the home form, so called ‘Home Network’ in which the home appliances are connected with one network, enabling the user to control the home appliance in the home through the home network, remotely.
With this, even if the user is out of the home, the user can turn on/off the home appliance, or control the function of the home appliance.
However, the home appliance control through the home network has a limitation that the control can not but be limited to an original function of the home appliance.
Currently, though home appliances which provide convenient functions other than the original functions of the home appliances come to market places according to a trend that the home appliances in the home are changed to be smart, since the home appliances provide additional functions individually without joining to the home network, the home appliances have a problem in that the home appliances have a limitation in creation of a synergy effect together with other home appliances.